


Square Filled: Mutual Pining

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Mutual Pining

“Amelia!” Dean called through the bunker, causing her to roll her eyes at him. That was not her name but he liked to tease her with it all the same. She loved Dean dearly but today was one of those days that she wouldn’t be able to tolerate his shenanigans. She didn’t expect him to remember what today was and she wasn’t going to bring it up but she also knew that he would easily tell that something was wrong. In a very Dean like fashion, he would bug and ask until she told him what the problem was and that was the last thing she wanted or needed right now. She knew he meant well and only wanted to help but there was only so much she could handle today. So she didn’t answer his calls of her name and remained silent at her desk in her secluded room in the bunker. 

It wouldn’t be that easy, of course. “Ames! Sweetheart, you here?!” She sighed heavily as his voice sounded closer now. Glad that she had locked her door, she hoped her silence would keep him away. The pounding on her door told her otherwise. “Hey, Amy, you in there?” Her face wrinkled and she moved her lips mockingly as her nose scrunched. Her head turned when she heard the jiggling of the door knob, inwardly cursing the Winchester for being so persistent. Silence fell and she let out a breath, thinking that he finally had given up. So her attention turned back to the laptop in front of her. 

The faint movement of the knob caught her eye again and she groaned in annoyance. He was obviously picking the damn lock. Rising from her chair in a huff, she stomped over to the door and unlocked it before he could get the chance. The door was flung open and she glared down at the hunter who was kneeling at the threshold with lockpick still in hand. He smiled up at her innocently and she shook her head. “There’s a lock there for a reason, Winchester.” Her eyes followed him as he rose to his feet, tucking his tools away as he avoided making eye contact. “What do you want?” 

His brow furrowed as his head shot back slightly. “Someone’s grumpy today.” An audible growl erupted from her lips as she turned her back to him. His face fell as she walked away to seat herself back at her desk. “Not the right thing to say at this exact moment. Right.” He stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Cautiously taking a few steps toward her, he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her with curiosity. “You ok, sweets?” 

Her head hung as her elbows rested on the edge of her desk. He could tell that she was trying to hold back tears, her shoulders trembling slightly. “Just really not feeling sociable today, Dean.” She tried to keep her emotions at bay lifting her eyes to stare at the article she had been reading instead of at the tall man at her side. He was nice enough to still keep his distance because if he had come any closer to try and comfort her, she was sure she would fall apart. And that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

She had been with the Winchesters nearly five years now and they had yet to see her break. There were plenty of times she had a silent breakdown in her room or she had allowed herself to fall apart in the shower but she wouldn’t allow herself to let the Winchesters see her do anything more than cry. They knew she was sensitive, empathetic towards all the victims they encountered. They knew it affected her more than she let on but they never pressed her. She had her own ways of coping and they did whatever they could to help when she allowed them to. She wasn’t a hunter but she had come in handy for research and she offered support and stability for the brothers. She had become their family quickly and they learned that they couldn’t live without her. It took her a while to convince them to let her join them but once they discovered the bunker, it was an easy decision. 

She didn’t have a life to leave behind. She hadn’t had a job in years, living off of her brother. She didn’t have her own place to live, a car, a significant other, she didn’t even have a pet or any other family besides her brother. The first time she had met the brothers, it was because of her brother. And once he was gone, sadly killed by the monster they were hunting, she truly had nothing left. Life on the road was better than staying in her small town that held only bad memories and sorrow. The boys left her at Jody’s for a while, not wishing to have her on the road so much and then when they discovered the MOL bunker, she quickly moved in. Through everything she had been through and endured, they were surprised she wasn’t a complete wreck by now. 

The strongest of all of them, they leaned on her. She became their best friend, confidant, middle man and wing man. She kept the bunker tidy and organized and even cooked and did their bloody laundry. She never once complained, took on the chores of her own free will and never said a word about it. They were the hunters, going out there risking their lives to save the world, the least she could do was keep the home fires burning for them. They were her boys and she would do anything for them. If that meant hitting the books or cleaning up after them, it didn’t matter. She was gladly the hero’s sidekick. 

Somewhere along the way, she wasn’t sure when, her feelings for the eldest Winchester had developed into something so much more than family. Instead of the big brother figure, she found that her heart fluttered whenever she was around him. The tall charming man with the emerald eyes gave her butterflies, made her palms sweat. His smile caused her to go weak in the knees and when he stood close to her or touched her, she just wanted to melt into him. His scent made her dizzy and she missed him terribly when he was gone. Since she was the one to do his laundry, there were plenty of shirts that were missing from his basket that would never be seen again because she had them stored away for when he was gone, his scent lingering on the fabric. She clearly had it bad but never said a word or made any action. 

Unbeknownst to her, he had also developed feelings for her. It hadn’t even occurred to him that his feelings had changed until Sam had brought it up. For so long, he had lied to himself, ignoring Sam’s urging and nagging about it. There was no way he could be with someone like her. She deserved better. The feelings would surely never be returned no matter how much he cared about her. They were family, the closest of friends. Everything would be ruined if he tried to start anything with her. As time passed by and his feelings only deepened, it became harder to ignore them but he did his best. 

Sam saw it clearly in both of them. He could read them both like a book. They didn’t have to say anything for him to know how deeply they cared about one another. At first, he tried everything he could to get them to admit it but they were both stubborn and self deprecating and he gave up hoping they would eventually figure it out themselves. That was yet to happen unfortunately, but he didn’t say a word. 

A hunt had taken them away for a few days now. They had checked in every so often, Sam being the one that called her most of the time. It was a pretty easy hunt, neither of them injured and everything went off smoothly. So they were able to make a few leisurely stops on the drive home. Neither of them were able to tell that their chipper little homebody was distant, the smile she faked making it through the phone to convince them that she was just fine. They told her all about their trip with excitement, surely wearing smiles that were pure and genuine. She wanted to be happy for them, she really did, she wanted to hold the same enthusiasm for them. But under the circumstances, she just couldn’t find it in her to even genuinely care. 

It wasn’t her fault she was down. There was nothing they had done and nothing they could do to make it better. It was just this time of the year that got her down. Between the day of love and her father’s birthday, it was hard for her to find anything to smile about. She felt alone and broken, fallen down a pit that she couldn’t be lifted from. Years had passed since she had lost her family but it still hurt every time birthdays came around. Birthdays had always been a big deal growing up. There was always parties and cake and all kinds of friends and family would visit. It’s why she refused to let Sam and Dean celebrate her birthday, she wouldn’t even let them know when it was. It was just too painful. 

As Dean stood there in silence, his tongue trailed over his lips. He wanted to reach out and touch her, tell her that everything was going to be ok, that he was here for her. Instead he just stood there, his body rigid and uncomfortable. “Can you just go, please?” She muttered quietly. She wasn’t rude or angry, her tone was more hurt and pleading. 

Dean frowned, his arms falling to his sides as he let out a slow breath. His head nodded slowly and he turned to open the door again. But before exiting, he turned to look over his shoulder. “Whenever you’re feeling sociable again, I got you something.” He gave her a weak smile before her head turned to look at him with misty hues. Their eyes met for a moment and his smile warmed. “I think it will make you feel better.” She nodded and attempted a smile with no success before he walked out the door and closed it behind him. 

For a while, she didn’t move from her seat, busying herself with the article once again. WHen she had read the same sentence five times, she finally groaned with annoyance. He knew that her curiosity would get the better of her. This was his plan all along. Sometimes she hated that clever bastard. She pushed from her desk and swinging the door open she stomped down the hallway. She passed his room on the way, opening the door just to check but moved on when it was dark and empty. The sounds of voices told her that the boys were in the kitchen and the smell of bacon told her that Dean was cooking. 

She wasn’t even aware of what time it was. She had been locked away in the windowless bunker for days now so time passed differently. Whether it was day or night, she wouldn’t be able to tell because she hadn’t seen the sun in so long. Not that she’d want to go outside in the middle of Kansas in February. With snow on the ground and the cold winds blowing, the sun could wait. So whether this was breakfast lunch or dinner for the brothers, she was unsure but the moment she came into the doorway, her jaw dropped. 

It wasn’t anything extravagant but it caused her to tear up. She stood there frozen with mouth agape and Dean smirked proudly. Sam rose from his seat at the table with a bottle of beer in his hand and walked over to her with a smile. An arm wrapped around her waist and he brought her in for a light hug and kissed her cheek. When she finally broke from her trance, she hugged him back and leaned into the touch of his lips. He looked back at Dean and gave a low wave before he brushed past her and made his exit, leaving her and Dean alone. 

“Dean, what--” She questioned when her eyes fell on him. Taking the few steps down into the room, she kept a hand braced on the wall while the other came to rest over her heart. 

The eldest Winchester set his bottle down and stood to his feet and came to stand before her. His eyes dazzled with his sparkling smile and she couldn’t help but stare at him, a smile of her own pulling at her lips. “I know I missed Valentine’s day. And I know that today sucks because of your dad. So I wanted to do something to make you feel better. I know it’s silly but--” 

Her head quickly shook as her hand came to press against his chest, silencing him. “It’s perfect.” Her voice but a whisper, her smile finally broke through, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. His hands rose to cup her cheeks, thumbs wiping the tears away. She didn’t even have time to process what was happening until his lips were on hers. For a moment, she was just in shock, having wished for this for so long. Her eyes finally closed as her lips moved in sync with his, her arms coming to wrap around his neck and pull herself closer to him. 

He smiled against her lips, his arms moving to wrap around her waist to clutch her tightly against his body. Her lips were far softer than he could have imagined and her body seemed to mold perfectly against him as if she were made for him. As his tongue swiped at her bottom lip, her lips parted to allow him entrance. They explored each other’s mouths, tongues tangling as she ran her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. When air was necessary, he finally pulled away. Her eyes remained closed as she took in a breath and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the blissed expression on her features. 

The moment her eyes finally flickered open, she found his face and smiled brightly. “That was…” She started breathlessly but trailed off as she giggled, resting her head against his chest to hide her burning cheeks. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He mumbled against her hair before planting a kiss to the crown of her head, his arms still tight around her. 

She laughed as her hands slid down his shoulders to rest against his chest, fingers curling in his shirt. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

He pulled back, his hands resting on her hips as he looked down at her with a smile. “It’s easy to say, I got it bad for ya, Ames. And judging by that kiss,” His eyebrows waggled at that, causing her to let out a girly giggle. “I’d say you feel the same. So,” He released her and turned around to the items on the table that had first caught her attention. 

In one hand, he held a cliche heart box of chocolates, holding it up against his chest. In the other hand, he held plastic sticks that were holding onto a couple of pink and purple kitty Valentine’s day balloons. “Ok, so this stuff was on sale the day after Valentine’s. I’m cheap, so sue me.” Her head fell back in a laugh, her hands clapping together to press her fingertips against her lips. The sound of her laugh made his smile grow and caused a familiar flutter in his chest. “I’m not one for gooey sappy shit but.” He extended the gifts to her and she took them with a blush. “I, uh, had to buy a few boxes so I could put only the ones you liked in there.” His finger lifted to point, the man almost appearing timid. 

Lifting up on her tiptoes with a grin, she pecked him on the lips. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” This caused him to blush and his eyes to drop with a smile. “I didn’t get you anything.” She frowned lightly and he took a step forward to rest his hands on her hips. 

“All I want is you.” He stated simply, his face sincere and his words genuine. Her thoughts were only centered around him, all sadness and despair far from her mind. All she could feel was his warmth, all she could see was the adoration in his eyes, all she could hear was the beating of her heart. All that existed was Dean Winchester and all that mattered was that he wanted her. “I don’t really know how this whole relationship thing works but I’m tired of us just acting like there isn’t something here. So I wanna try.” 

He hadn’t fully gotten all the words out of his mouth before she was nodding her head vehemently. With the items still in her hands, she leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms around him, her legs picking up off the ground behind her. He laughed, catching her even though she had caught him off guard. Her lips kissed all over his face, making him laugh even more. She was giggling by the time she brought her mouth back to his. Looking into his deep green orbs, she smiled sweetly. “I’d want nothing more than to be with you, Dean.” 

Dean’s smile grew impossibly wider before he crashed his lips to hers. This time it was hungry, lips moving together furiously, causing her to moan against the force. He set her on the ground, his lips moving down her jaw as he took the gifts from her hands. He pulled away only to set them back on the table before his hands were on her hips again and his lips attached to her neck. Her hands explored his broad shoulders and thick biceps before delicate fingers trailed under his shirt to feel his hot skin. The warm touch brought a hiss from the Winchester, his teeth nibbling lightly against her neck where her shoulder met. Her head fell back with a sigh, her nails dragging a bit, sure to leave red marks down his abs. 

“Dean.” His name was a moan passing her lips and Dean’s fingers tightened around her hips, sure to leave bruises. She could feel the rumble of his growl under her fingers and feel the vibration of it against her neck. “Dean, we should take this to the bedroom.” She pushed against his chest gently, making room between them and she snickered at the pouty face he wore. “I don’t want our first time together to be in the kitchen where Sam could walk in at any minute.” Dean’s brow wrinkled and she patted a hand against his cheek. “I’d rather him not see me naked.” A sturgeon pulled the Winchester’s lips down and he shook his head. 

Before she knew it, he had lifted her off the ground and she wrapped herself around him with a squeal. He assaulted her with kisses as he practically sprinted towards his bedroom. The moment he stepped into the room, he kicked the door closed behind him. The distant voice of Sam could be heard down the hall. “Can you guys try to keep it down at least?” The two of them laughed both quickly answering back a resounding no. 

Still holding her, he laid her back on the bed and hovered over her. There was only love in his eyes as he looked down into her dark pools and her eyes mirrored the same love. Her hands caressed each side of his face as she smiled up at him. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. You’ve needed me this weekend and I was late. I--” She silenced him with a kiss. Words weren’t needed and they were the last thing she wanted right now. She needed to drown in his love. She needed to be enveloped by him. The thing she needed most was to become one with the man that she loved in every way possible. She just needed him, now and forever. And he was ready to give her what she wanted. He was the last thing she had expected to get but the best thing she could have ever wanted.


End file.
